Jess Bright (New Earth)
These events are later said to have left both of them emotionally traumatized. Task Force X Bright and Evans became members of Task Force X, working with Karin Grace and Rick Flag in the Suicide Squad. In their first recorded mission, they helped take down the "Red Wave" beast using chemical warfare. Bright and Evans both fell in love with Karin Grace, although Karin was already in love with Rick. Rick made Karin promise not to reveal their relationship, as he worried it would upset the others and destroy the team. They used their science knowledge to get the team home when they were stranded in space. When the team went on vacation to Paris, they helped fight the giant Subway serpent. Their skills are useful again when Professor Duane invents a serum that grows insects to enormous size, and the Suicide Squad battles the Creature of Ghost Lake. The team is revived by General Brent after a brief hiatus, and they are sent to fight super-intelligent dinosaurs in another universe. The Cyclops Polyphemus kidnaps Karin, and Hugh and Jess rig explosive rockets to kill him. The entire team was captured by the Master of the Dinosaurs, and they exploded his aircraft then escaped. The Mirage Master tried to kill the Suicide Squad, but Hugh and Jess saw through his illusions because of their incredibly powerful bond. They are briefly trapped in an alien dinosaur zoo, but Rick leads them to safety. The Sculptor Sorcerer captures them and turns them into statues, but they escape and he is killed by a volcano. Cambodia Their final mission was investigating a mysterious temple in Cambodia, where they were attacked by a Yeti. The Yeti injured Flag, and Karin accidentally revealed that she had feelings for him. Hugh and Jess were both angry at their deception, and said they would quit the team after this adventure. However, Rick was the only one with survival skills, so they were forced to cover his escape with Karin. They were attacked by the Yeti, and all three of them fell over a cliff to their apparent deaths. It was later revealed that Jess survived by landing on the Yeti, and he swore revenge on Flag for leaving him behind. The Chinese army captured Jess Bright and turned him into a monster called Koschei the Deathless. | Powers = | Abilities = * ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hugh Evans and Jess Bright have a complicated position in continuity. In their first appearances Hugh Evans was a slender dark-haired man with glasses, and Jess Bright was a brawny light-haired man. There was a mistake in their Post-Crisis appearances, and the two men switched names. In addition to this, some appearances mistakenly list his name as "Jeff Bright." This article follows the character by their name, despite the change in appearance. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}